


Stupid

by nana_banana



Series: Teeny Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Background Cora Hale, Background Melissa McCall, Background Sheriff Stilinski, Background Talia Hale, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Pre-Canon, Stiles Stilinski Should Come With A Surgeon General's Warning, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski: Bullying People Into Being His Friends Since He Could Talk, Young Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banana/pseuds/nana_banana
Summary: Step 1: Insult his faceStep 2: Invite him to play video gamesStep 3: ???Step 4: Marriage
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teeny Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725679
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Summary courtesy of bae: @bbgirl3191
> 
> Fic was inspired by a tumblr post.

“Just do it,” Stiles urged, poking Scott in the side. He clung to the chain of the swing he was seated upon with one hand, the other jabbing at Scott who sat in the one beside him and was failing spectacularly at batting him away.

“Ugh, fine!”

An eight-year-old Scott huffed and slid off his seat. Nervously, he straightened his shirt. He glanced over at his mom who was sitting next to Stiles' dad. They were chatting, not paying either of them a lick of attention. Emboldened by the lack of parental supervision, he looked over to the picnic table thirty feet away where a preteen with dark hair, thick eyebrows and olive skin was sitting alone, reading.

“Scott!” Stiles insisted, shaking his legs in agitation.

Scott took a deep breath and marched over. When he reached the table however, he cringed as the eleven-year-old Derek Hale looked up from his book, raising his eyebrows, expression flat.

“Uh,” Scott said, glancing back at Stiles who was egging him on with flailing arms and still trying to swing. It looked like he was in the midst of having a seizure. It was a good thing Scott's mom was a nurse. She would help Stiles if he was.

“Just do it!” Scott heard Stiles hiss.

Sighing, Scott reminded himself that Stiles was his best friend and he would do anything for him. Ever since Stiles had peed on his sandcastle when he was five, they had been bros forever. They had a blood pact — Scott's mom had been pissed about that one, but it was done. They were bonded forever. Scott could do this. He _would_ do this. Puffing up his chest, Scott turned and met Derek's gaze, little face narrowing in a glare.

Derek's eyebrows only lifted higher on his forehead, threatening to disappear into his hair.

“So,” Scott said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. “Stiles, wanted me to tell you something.”

Derek's eyes briefly darted to Stiles and back to Scott. Saying nothing, Derek set down his book and leaned back, crossing his arms. Prompting Scott with a jerk of his eyebrows, he waited.

Fidgeting nervously, Scott shifted his weight from foot to foot. At the next table, he could see a tall woman. She was speaking lowly to a girl around Scott and Stiles' age. Scott recognized her as Cora, Derek's little sister. The woman had to be their mom. But she was not paying attention to them at all. Scott glanced around once more, noticing that his own mom had yet to realize he had moved, before taking a deep breath.

“He says,” Scott said, staring hard at Derek, eye contact unrelenting, “h-he says you look stupid as hell and nobody respect you.”

Scott immediately turned to look at Stiles for approval, though at this distance he would not have heard. Stiles, however, pumped a fist in the air and stuck his tongue out at Derek. Looking back to Derek, Scott watched as Derek's eyebrows came together in a confused and offended frown. His hands clenched against his chest. He dropped them to his sides.

“What,” Derek said. “Rude. Tell him to say it to my face.”

Without waiting for another word, Scott rushed off and relayed the message, Derek's hearing picking up the worried undertone. Derek watched, glaring at the pale, skinny, little boy who listened intently before turning to look at Derek. His face looked even paler now as he jumped off the swing and marched over, hands in fists at his sides. The two parents who were chatting at the bench nearby paused as the man noticed Stiles moving, the woman looking around as well in curiosity. He frowned as Stiles came up to Derek, looking like he wanted to stand and stop him, but the woman tugged him down and asked him to wait and see. The man sat reluctantly and watched with concern, body tensed to run after him.

Stopping a foot away, “Stiles” glared at Derek and opened his mouth.

“Your face looks stupid as hell and nobody respects you,” Stiles forced out, cheeks reddening. Out of the corner of Derek's eye, he saw the man cover his face with both hands as the woman pressed a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. “Wanna come over to my house and play video games?”

“Why would I wanna play with you?” Derek said, scoffing, focusing on Stiles. The boy smelled of summer, like grass, sunscreen, and vanilla. “You just said my face is stupid and nobody respects me.”

At that, Stiles looked incensed. He stomped his foot, looming over Derek and frowning at him like Derek was an idiot.

“You can't say no,” Stiles sputtered. “My dad's the sheriff, I'll make him arrest you, you dumbass.” Stepping back, Stiles reached up and scratched at his head, looking unsure and frustrated. At that, the man that was surely Stiles' father, sighed heavily and stood, nudging the woman laughing beside him moodily. He took a step towards Derek and Stiles, but paused at the next words that left Stiles' mouth. “Don't you wanna be my friend?”

“Not if you think my face is stupid,” Derek replied shortly, still frowning.

“I can't help what your face looks like,” Stiles scoffed defensively. “That's your own fault. But if you're my friend I'll pretend your face isn't stupid and I'll respect you.” He shuffled his feet, looking down at them. “I'll even tell Scott to treat you nice,” he mumbled. “He has a stupid face too, you know.”

“I have to ask my mom,” Derek said, and Stiles looked up.

Though he tried hard to hold onto his scowl, Stiles' face was brightening considerably. Despite his best efforts, a smile slipped through.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, grinning widely.

“Yeah,” Derek said, nodding. “I like your face.”

Stiles turned red at that, but he looked pleased.

“Cool,” Stiles said. “Let's go ask your mom.”

“Yeah, okay,” Derek said and he stood, grabbing his book with one hand and Stiles' wrist with the other. “Come on, stupid. You better have good video games.”

_“You're_ stupid,” Stiles complained, but he was still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@floreswrites](https://floreswrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@nanadanonini](https://twitter.com/nanadanonini)


End file.
